


Unspoken Desire

by Chichirinoda



Category: D.Gray-man, Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's got badtouching in a Gundam in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic, loosely set in DDD canon but who cares about that, right?

"This is Tieria Erde, launching for test manoeuvres."

The doors opened and Seravee slid smoothly down the track, launching itself into space under Tieria's practiced hand. The new Gundam moved like it was simply a part of Tieria's body, so smoothly that he could almost feel the chill of space against his own skin, the way it pressed in on Seravee's metal plating.

"Try manoeuvre pattern B-delta," he heard Sumaragi's voice come over the commlink. "I want to see if she's still listing to the right on the final pass."

Ian's vociferous exclamations that 'he fixed that ages ago' filtered over the commlink before the line clicked off, and Tieria hid a smile. "Acknowledged," he said, his hands moving over the controls.

Seravee moved like a ballet dancer, pirouetting across the skies in a pattern of moves designed to avoid enemy fire while allowing him to return it in a deadly cross-pattern.

Halfway through the pattern, he felt something warm touch his back. He yelped and Seravee heeled abruptly to one side as arms reached through his seat to wrap around him and he was pushed up against his flight restraints by something coming right out of the seat underneath him. He heard Sumaragi's voice shout at him, demanding what was wrong, and he struggled to right the Gundam and resume the pattern even as he was pulled into a warm and living lap.

Tyki's voice whispered in his ear. "Hello, Tieria. Nice Gundam."

"T-Tyki?" he screeched, half shock, half anger, and a tinge of fear. "What the hell are you doing here? What are you _doing_?!"

"Tell that harpy that everything's all right," Tyki said, nodding towards the speaker. "Go on."

Tieria reached out a hand that trembled slightly and touched the contact for the communicator. "Sorry, Sumeragi-san," he said. "Everything's fine. I'll start the pattern from the beginning."

He clicked off the microphone, sitting stiffly in Tyki's lap. From the hardness that turned his lap into all angles and prodded him uncomfortably in the ass, he could tell what the man was after.

"Get out of my Gundam," he hissed angrily. "Just, get out! I don't know how you found us, but this is utterly, and completely--"

He choked as Tyki stuck two fingers in his mouth. He tried to bite down, but his teeth clacked hard together on nothing. Yet the fingers held his tongue firmly, completely preventing him from speaking.

"You do go on, don't you," Tyki murmured, licking at the shell of his ear.

"Nnnngh!" Tieria exclaimed angrily, and Tyki rumbled a laugh.

Tieria struggled to concentrate on what he was doing instead. He didn't need his mouth to control Seravee, and the sooner he executed the training manoeuvres correctly, the sooner he could get back into the Ptolomy and pawn Tyki off on Michael.

The problem was, Tyki didn't seem interested in giving him a chance to do that in peace.

Still holding his tongue - Tieria could feel a bit of drool gathering at the corner of his mouth and grimaced with disgust as it detached and began to float around in the zero-gravity inside his helmet - Tyki let his other hand drift down Tieria's chest. This wouldn't be a big problem, except that Tieria could feel Tyki's bare fingers touching his chest, as if the flight suit weren't even there.

"Stop!" he wanted to shout as Tyki's fingers drifted lower, his palm flattening over his stomach. His body was rebelling, growing hard just at the _promise_ of what Tyki was about to do, and Tieria's face burned with unadulterated shame. How dare his body react like this? How dare Tyki chuckle as his fingers danced over those intimate and private parts of himself?

He struggled, trying to elbow Tyki in the face, but all he managed to do was bash his elbow against the back of his chair. Seravee hesitated again, and Tyki laughed once more, curling his fingers around Tieria's cock and beginning to stroke.

"Looks to me like you'd better watch where you're going," Tyki said smugly. "If you don't want people knowing what a pervert you are, letting someone jerk you off in your Gundam."

Tears gathered in the corners of Tieria's eyes. Tears of frustration. Tears of anger. And well, a tiny bit of terror as well.

Maybe more than a tiny bit. How far was this going to go? He could feel the hardness of Tyki's arousal flush against his ass as if there was no fabric there at all. Would Tyki use his body while Tieria was strapped in and helpless?

Surely the depraved man wouldn't be satisfied with merely humiliating him.

Tieria bumbled his way through the manoeuvre again, and again, shuddering and writhing against Tyki's hold. He scarcely realized it when Tyki finally pulled the fingers out of his mouth and let him speak, until he realized that the noises he could hear filling the cockpit of his Gundam were his own cries of desire and frustration.

Tyki's fingers were more than talented. They seemed to push him towards climax without effort, playing Tieria's body like a musical instrument.

"Please...please don't do this," Tieria cried out as he felt his balls draw up towards his body in impending release.

"But you want it, Tieria," Tyki purred, and nipped him on the earlobe. His fingers slowed, and Tieria cried out in frustration. "Come now," Tyki went on. "Admit it, Tieria. Admit that you want me and I'll let you come."

There was an agonizing few moments. Tieria's fingers fell away from the controls completely as he writhed and ground his ass against Tyki's cock, soft whimpers of frustration and need issuing from his mouth.

"Okay, okay," he burst out finally, his voice rising helplessly. "Okay, I want this. Please, Tyki!"

Tyki chuckled against his neck, bit him sharply, as his hand began to work over Tieria's cock fast and hard. Tieria jerked hard against him, then cried out as the orgasm overtook him and he soiled the inside of his flight suit.

"Beautiful," Tyki purred as he faded back into the chair and Tieria was left alone and cold in the cockpit of his Gundam.

\---

He jerked awake in a tangle of sticky, soiled blankets, gasping with the aftermath of the orgasm and the vividness of the dream. The dream had seemed so real that his throat still seemed to throb where Tyki had bitten him, and he rubbed the spot distractedly, screwing his face up in discomfort.

Tieria opened his eyes just in time to see a dark shape vanish through the door, stepping right through it as if it weren't even there. By the time he fought his way out of the blankets, there was no sign of Tyki having been on the Ptolemy at all, and he had no idea if he'd imagined it or not.


End file.
